Kyungsoo mau pacaran
by eray
Summary: "Kenapa mau punya pacar? Kamu tidak akan sebebas saat kamu tanpa status."/ "Aku mau tau rasanya ciuman" uhuk/ For you ChanSoo shipper, Love you all. (GS, Highschool Romance)


Langit Mokpo masih terlihat gelap akibat hujan yang baru saja berhenti.

Dingin udarapun masih terasa mengingat ini adalah awal-awal musim gugur ditambah suhu yang makin menurun akibat air langit tersebut. Disepanjang jalan hanya terlihat satu-dua kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, mungkin orang-orang terlalu malas untuk keluar dicuaca semendung ini.

Sementara beberapa orang mungkin sudah bergelung didalam selimut hangat bersama keluarga mereka disini Kyungsoo masih berharap ada satu bus yang melewati halte tempatnya berteduh untuk mengantar dirinya pulang ke rumah.

Sejak satu jam lalu, atau mungkin lebih, belum ada satupun kendaraan besar yang melintasi kawasan ini. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sistem transportasi tersebut, tapi sungguh dirinya sudah tidak kuat dengan udara yang menusuk.

Jika saja seragamnya tidak basah mungkin ia masih sanggup bertahan. Ya Kyungsoo sempat kehujanan, dan sweaternya yang basah sama sekali tidak membantu malah menampung air hujan disela-sela seratnya yang jarang maka dari itu ia melepasnya.

Ingin hati meminta jemput ayahnya atau ibunya tetapi baterai ponselnya kehabisan daya. Salahnya sendiri karena ia lupa menumpang mengisi baterainya saat dirumah Baekhyun tadi. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti saat melihat layar handphonenya yang sepenuhnya hitam.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak semengenaskan itu, dia tidak sendiri berada di halte ini. Chanyeol ada disini sedari tadi, dan dia bisa saja meminta tolong diantarkan ke rumah menggunakan sepeda motornya yang terparkir apik di seberang jika saja gengsinya tidak tinggi.

"Pakai saja," jaket hitam tebalnya Chanyeol sampirkan di tubuh Kyungsoo. "Talimu terlihat, hitam kan?" Lalu kekehannya terdengar.

Kyungsoo melotot, tatapannya ngeri saat Chanyeol meliriknya dengan muka menahan tawa. Sial, jadi sejak sejam terakhir dia memberikan tontonan gratis untuk makhluk ini?

"Kyung, aku antar ya?" Chanyeol bernegosiasi untuk sekian kalinya. "Nanti kalau sakit kamu ga bisa sekolah."

Masa bodoh. Pikir Kyungsoo, toh kalau dirinya tidak sekolah, ia tidak akan lihat muka jelek Chanyeol untuk sementara. Ia sedang malas bertatap muka dengan si tiang ini.

Kalau Chanyeol tidak memulai masalah duluan mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan semarah ini.

Masalahnya ini adalah masalah yang tidak sepele dan masalahnya lagi ini menyangkut masa depannya yang kelak akan mempunyai rumah tangga. Dan jika Kyungsoo mau membina rumah tangga maka harus ada yang mendampinginya dan tadi siang saat disekolah calon (mungkin) suaminya tiba-tiba membatalkan acara kencannya lagi dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Dan Kyungsoo tau siapa dalang dari alasan-alasan tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Kamu bilang apa ke Jaehwan?" Ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kesal terlihat jelas saat mengatakan ini.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebelum ia sadar kalau ini adalah penyebab sikap ketus Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

"Oh, aku hanya bilang kalau dia tidak berhenti menemuimu, aku minta bertemu di toilet belakang besok." Jawabnya enteng sembari membakar rokok yang ada diselipan bibirnya sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke atas.

Kyungsoo kembali diam, benar dugaannya kalau Chanyeol ada dibalik sikap aneh Jaehwan.

Untuk apa di ajak ke toilet belakang yang terkenal sepi kalau bukan untuk dihajar ramai-ramai oleh Chanyeol dan gerombolannya, wajar saja Jaehwan takut.

"Sampai kapan, yeol? Aku juga mau tau rasanya punya pacar." Lalu Kyungsoo mengehembuskan napas keras-keras supaya Chanyeol tahu kalau dia sangat kesal saat ini.

Chanyeol perhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dari samping, walaupun sedang marah Kyungsoo akan tetap cantik, alis tebalnya akan bertemu satu sama lain dan bibirnya akan mengerucut ke depan. Menggemaskan...

Asap rokoknya dihembuskan tinggi-tinggi supaya tidak terhirup Kyungsoo sebelum ia membalas pertanyaan perempuan disebelahnya ini.

"Kenapa mau punya pacar? Kamu tidak akan sebebas saat kamu tanpa status, siapa tau pacarmu nanti akan bertindak posesif, melarang kamu melakukan ini itu, menyuruhmu cepat pulang dan lainnya."

"Kenapa kamu jadi curhat tentang Yejin?"

"Nenek sihir," ralat Chanyeol.

Yejin adalah pacar Chanyeol yang baru dan sayangnya perempuan satu ini posesif setengah mati. Pernah sekali Yejin marah karena Chanyeol mengantar dirinya pulang dan berujung lelaki itu kena tampar di pipinya.

"Aku serius Chanyeol. Aku juga mau dapat perhatian dari pacar aku," pipinya memerah membayangkan ini "saling melempar ucapan sayang," Chanyeol mau muntah, dikira pacaran selalu sayang-sayangan kali, " kencan di bioskop dan aku juga mau tau rasanya," Chanyeol menunggu kalimat Kyungsoo selanjutnya karena tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum layaknya idiot, "ciuman."

Uhuk

Asap rokoknya tiba-tiba saja tertelan karena kaget mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Paru-parunya seakan penuh asap menyebabkan batuknya tak kunjung berhenti.

Chanyeol tentu saja kaget. Kyungsoo sudah dia anggap adik sendiri, walaupun umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh tapi selama ini Kyungsoo selalu ia jaga baik-baik. "Yak bocah! C-ciuman? Gak boleh!" Serunya tidak terima, takut Kyungsoo makin tercemar kalau sudah kenal ciuman.

Pasti ini karena ulah teman-temannya yang macam Baekhyun dan Luhan yang emang suka ngelempar tatapan genit ke laki-laki di sekolah.

"Kenapa? Aku saja sering memergokimu berciuman dengan Yejin! Ah bahkan dengan Minah juga waktu sekolah sudah sepi."

"M-minah? Kok kamu tau?" Chanyeol panik.

Kyungsoo juga kaget waktu pernyataannya spontan keluar dari mulut. "S-siapa suruh kamu ga kunci pintu kelas dulu kalau mau berbuat mesum." Jujur Kyungsoo juga panik, tadinya dia hanya mau diam-diam saja waktu tahu Chanyeol mencium perempuan lain selain pacarnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah. Yang penting hal ini tidak terdengar Yejin. Bisa mati dia.

"Ayo pulang. Aku antar. Tidak ada bantahan." Ujarnya final saat Kyungsoo hanya menundukan wajahnya takut. Takut kena marah Chanyeol mungkin. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak pernah marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

Bukan keinginan Kyungsoo kalau sekarang dirinya bersama Chanyeol di dalam rumahnya sedang menonton film lawas berdua.

Orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah saat dia pulang tadi. Setelah ponselnya aktif dan pesan-pesan dari ibunya masuk ia baru tahu kalau kakak iparnya baru saja melahirkan tadi siang maka orang tuanya bergegas kesana.

Mengundang Chanyeol masuk adalah pilihan terbaik Kyungsoo saat ini karena ia paling takut kalau hanya sendirian dirumahnya. Ia selalu curiga ada makhluk lain yang menunggu pintu kamar mandinya karena pintu tersebut selalu berayun tanpa adanya angin. Ini hanya pemikiran Kyungsoo saja, tetapi tetap saja ia takut sendirian, bagaimana kalau semua prasangkanya benar dan makhluk itu akan menampakkan diri saat ia sendirian?

Beruntungnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan saat dirinya minta ditemani. Asalkan Kyungsoo tidak bilang-bilang ke pacarnya kalau mereka hanya berdua. Dia juga bukan sekali dua kali ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas atau menginap semenjak mereka kenal di SMP.

Tetapi baru kali ini ia berkunjung tanpa ada orang tua Kyungsoo. Biasanya ia akan menemani ayah Kyungsoo bermain catur sampai tengah malam setelah semua tugas sekolah mereka selesai dan berujung dirinya yang menjadi pengganti penghuni kamar kakak Kyungsoo yang merantau ke kota.

Kata ayah, ayah sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anaknya sendiri. Karena ayah bisa melihat kalau Chanyeol mengambil peran kakak Kyungsoo yang umurnya memang beda jauh dari anak perempuannya. Bahkan ayah selalu menitipkan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol agar anaknya selalu menjadi anak yang baik-baik.

"Chan." Panggil Kyungsoo tapi matanya tetap ke layar LCD yang masih memutar film. Balasan yang didapatkannya hanya gumaman Chanyeol menandakan kalau pemuda itu akan menyimak. "Kalau besok aku tetap kencan dengan Jaehwan, kamu jangan hajar dia ya?" Kali ini Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan permohonannya yang biasanya akan meluluhkan hati Chanyeol.

"Tidak!"

"Ya, boleh ya?" Kali ini badannya juga ikut maju mendekati Chanyeol yang masih sok acuh. Masih berusaha mendapatkan izin dari temannya yang _over protective_ kepadanya supaya calon gebetannya tidak babak belur waktu kencan.

"Akan tetap ku hajar Kyungsoo, makanya kamu jangan jalan sama dia."

"Apa salahnya sih? Kamu mau aku jadi perawan tua?" Kenapa jadi perawan tua sih? Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Okay Chanyeol coba kamu pikirkan apa yang akan membuat anak ini tidak mau kencan dengan si jelek itu. "Kamu ga tau kan kalau Jaehwan juga sedikit bengal. Aku sering ketemu dia di atap waktu jam pelajaran."

"Tidak masalah, itu wajar saat kita remaja." Ya iya sih, dia dan Kyungsoo malah pernah sengaja menghindar dari pelajaran Miss. Jessica.

"Dia pernah memukul orang"

"Kamu juga." Okay, cari alasan lain.

"Dia sering ganti-ganti pacar."

"Lebih sering mana sama kamu?" Chanyeol diam, itu semua yang Chanyeol pernah tahu tentang si jaejae itu.

"Yaudah kalau semua-semuanya kamu bandingin sama aku, kamu pacarannya sama aku aja!"

Kyungsoo langsung diam.

Apa kata Chanyeol tadi? Pacaran? Sama Chanyeol?

Dia perhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang masih menghadap LCD dengan tatapan datarnya. Chanyeol lagi bercanda ya? Ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca, apa dia sudah mengantuk dan itu termasuk igauan sebelum tidur?

"Hahaha... _joke_ malam kamu boleh juga." Kok ketawa Kyungsoo garing gini.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya menggenggam _remote_ berubah alih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Semoga _joke_ aku menghibur." Lalu tangannya dikecup Chanyeol. Tapi mata Chanyeol tidak menyiratkan kalau ia sedang bercanda. Kyungsoo tau itu, dia tidak setahun-duatahun bersama Chanyeol.

"K-kamu ngantuk sepertinya yeol." Tapi kenapa dia jadi gugup begini. "Aku juga ngantuk sepertinya, hoam, a-aku naik ya, aku mau tidur." Kakinya tersandung pinggiran sofa saat menuju tangga.

Duh kenapa pipinya jadi panas gini sih? Kenapa cuaca sekarang tidak menentu sih? Kenapa rasanya gerah padahal ini musim gugur. "Jangan lupa matikan lampunya juga." Tambah Kyungsoo sebelum menghilang diujung tangga.

.

.

Tubuhnya melorot mengikuti alur sofa. Sekarang Chanyeol terlihat seperti jelly belum beku yang terpaksa dilepas dari wadahnya.

Dia sudah tidak menyimak film itu dari tadi sesungguhnya.

Fokusnya sudah teralihkan pada Kyungsoo dari gadis itu mulai berbicara.

"Hey bodoh bodoh bodoh" Ulangnya terus sambil menepuk bibirnya berkali-kali. "Ya! Berdetaklah normal! Dadaku sakit. Yak"

Kalau Kyungsoo lihat Chanyeol yang berguling-guling di ruang Tvnya bisa jadi ia akan menganggap Chanyeol mulai gila.

.

.

.

 **23.27 KST**

 **To: Pipi Gembul**

 **From: Me**

Sudah tidur?

.

 **23.27 KST**

 **To: Chanyeolie**

 **From: Me**

Belum

.

 **23.28 KST**

 **To: Pipi Gembul**

 **From: Me**

Kenapa?

.

 **23.28 KST**

 **To: Chanyeolie**

 **From: Me**

Belum ngantuk

.

 **23.28 KST**

 **To: Pipi Gembul**

 **From: Me**

Katanya tadi ngantuk?

Aku putus dengan Yejin.

.

Hah? Apa katanya? kenapa tiba-tiba?

Kyungsoo langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya dan langsung mencari kontak Chanyeol.

Dia masih belum mau ketemu Chanyeol sekarang, takut pipinya panas lagi.

"Halo." Suara disana menjawab.

Kyungsoo tarik napasnya dalam-dalam siap mencaci. "Yak! Apa-apaan bodoh! Mau bercanda jangan tengah malam begini. Apa maksudmu kamu putus sama Yejin?"

"Aku baru saja meneleponnya dan bilang aku mau putus. Dan ya.. kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Sungguh Kyungsoo tambah kesal. Apa Chanyeol tidak memikirkan perasaan Yejin. Tengah malam kau di telepon oleh pacarmu, berharap dapat beberapa lagu pengantar tidur, tetapi bukan lagu pengantar tidur yang datang malah kata-kata berpisah.

"Kamu tidak punya hati atau bagaimana sih?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum ada langkah yang terdengar menapaki tangga.

"Buka pintu kamar kamu. Aku di depan."

Segera saja ia lompat dari kasur dan membuka pintu bersiap untuk mencaci Chanyeol kalau dia itu salah satu lelaki kurang ajar yang berani-beraninya mencampakkan pacarnya pada tengah malam. Kalau perlu akan dia jambak rambut acak-acakannya itu dan dia pukul sampai Chanyeol berlutut.

Tetapi apa yang Kyungsoo dapat saat membuka pintu kamarnya adalah gelap. Ia dapat merasakan samping-samping tubuhnya terbungkus oleh lengan khas lelaki yang besar dan padat. Hidungnya langsung membau wangi pinus khas seseorang dan Kyungsoo sadar yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena tubuhnya tenggelam pelukan seseorang. Chanyeol.

" _It takes a long time for me to have my confidence to admit something,"_ telinganya dapat merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang hangat dengan dekat _"that i love you."_

Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Aku sadar kalau aku suka kamu dari awal kita ketemu. Aku masih ingat sosok kamu yang dikepang dua yang duduk di barisan tengah, yang hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang teman-teman baru kamu bicarakan. Kamu tau apa yang ada di pikiran aku saat itu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku mau jadi pelindung kamu."

"Sementara aku berperan terus untuk melindungi kamu, aku merasa nyaman. Jujur, tidak ada yang sesabar kamu waktu teman-teman aku semua sudah jengah karena kadang aku bertindak idiot, yang rela bawain aku bekal ke sekolah walaupun aku tau itu bentuk balas budi kamu karena aku selama ini anter jemput kamu." Chanyeol terkekeh "Aku merasa aku diperhatikan."

"Tapi semenjak kita masuk SMA, aku sadar perhatian kamu terpecah karena banyak laki-laki yang naksir kamu," Apa iya? Kyungsoo baru tau. "Kamu jadi main sama mereka. Sering nurut aja kalau ada yang ngajak kamu pulang, padahal nungguin aku latihan sebentar kan bisa." Ya bagaimana teman-temannya banyak yang baik. Dan kebaikan tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

"Aku suka saat kamu marahin aku karena ikut tawuran waktu kita kelas satu. Disitu aku pikir mungkin kalau aku tambah bandel kamu bakal perhatiin aku lebih. Tapi perhatian kamu ga cukup Kyung, aku mau tau kamu punya rasa lebih atau engga sama aku karena aku sadar aku mulai suka kamu, rasa suka laki-laki ke perempuan."

"Aku coba buat kamu cemburu dengan pacaran sama teman-teman kita. Tapi kamu selalu masa bodoh."

"Tapi malam ini aku ga mau bertindak bodoh lagi. Dada aku terlalu sakit kalau terus menahan rasa suka aku setiap aku lihat kamu."

Kyungsoo mau melihat wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Mau membaca ekspresi dari pemuda itu. Tetapi Chanyeol seakan tidak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan dilepas, aku ga sanggup kalau kamu nolak aku sekarang." Kyungsoo jadi ingin tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kamu ga akan dapat jawaban apa-apa Chanyeol. Karena aku bakal kehabisan napas duluan dan mati disini." Oh iya juga, Chanyeol kan badannya besar.

Pelukannya ia longgarkan sedikit agar ia bisa menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang juga menatapnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tau kamu suka sama aku kalau kamunya aja ga bilang?"

"Aku pernah bilang. Sering malah. Kamunya aja ga peka." Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah seserius ini. Kyungsoo kira Chanyeol hanya bercanda setiap mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu jadi pesimis. "Jadi aku ditolak ya?" Ya mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah lega karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang terpendam.

Tangannya perlahan turun, melepas Kyungsoo dan mungkin langsung menumpang menggalau dikamar kakaknya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kaget saat dirasanya bagian kaus depannya ditarik kebawah dan bibirnya bertemu sesuatu yang sangat lembut. Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran dari dulu bagaimana rasa belahan pink yang selalu terlihat menantang karena sang pemilik sering memajukan bibirnya.

Bibir mereka hanya saling menempel untuk beberapa detik sebelum pagutan-pagutan halus dimulai Chanyeol saat dirasanya Kyungsoo sudah mulai rileks, tangannya yang tadi mencengkram kausnya sudah berpindah tempat ke bahu Chanyeol.

Malu-malu, Kyungsoo mulai membalas pagutan-pagutan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya, walaupun dia masih terbilang kaku untuk menyelaraskan tempo lumatannya dengan Chanyeol.

Bolehkah Chanyeol berbahagia atas ini? Apakah artinya dia diterima dan perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jantung Chanyeol mengetuk keras saat ini, kegembiraannya bisa dilihat dari respon tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo lagi, terutama dibagian pinggang mungil gadis itu.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat keduanya sadar kalau oksigen adalah hal terpenting di dunia ini untuk bernapas. Dada mereka naik turun dengan tempo cepat.

Chanyeol masih belum mau memisahkan kening mereka, dan ia bisa merasakan menghirup udara yang sama dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. "Bagaimana rasanya berciuman?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin cantik saat dirinya terengah-engah.

"Sedikit aneh. Tapi aku suka." Aneh karena saat berciuman perutnya berasa diputar. Suka sensasi manis dari bibir Chanyeol yang terasa seperti mint dengan sedikit bau khas tembakau.

Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri dengan Kyungsoo saat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo yang terkesan polos tapi mengundang. Bibirnya itu loh, ikut maju-maju. "Tapi sayang kita ga bisa ciuman lagi." Sisi jahil Chanyeol mulai keluar untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"Eh kenapa?" Aduh. Anak ini kenapa sih? Kalau dia bilang begitu berati Kyungsoo mau lagi begitu?

"Kamu belum jadi pacar aku kan? Kamunya aja belum jawab. Ciuman biasanya dilakuin sama orang-orang yang udah pacaran." Sungguh, wajah Chanyeol saat ini adalah wajah ter-sok melas tahun ini. Lihat saja matanya yang dibuat-buat membesar.

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo menganggap Chanyeol serius dengan perkataanya. Chanyeol itu tidak peka atau gimana sih. Biasanya kalau di drama—drama itu kalau yang ditembak balesnya pake ciuman berati dia udah nerima. Kyungsoo kan juga mau kaya adegan drama.

Mungkin kodenya belum jelas. Jadi dia mencium belah merah Chanyeol yang masih dihadapannya lagi dengan kecupan singkat.

CUP

Chanyeol sih senang-senang saja dapat ciuman dari bibir plump kesukaannya.

"Jadi kita pacaran?"

CUP

"Jadi kamu nerima aku?"

CUP

"Jadi kamu bales perasaanku tidak?"

CUP

"Jawab dong..."

"Chanyeoliee" Yang itu rengekan Kyungsoo karena dia malu kalau mengatakannya secara verbal.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Niatnya mau bikin PWP oneshoot gitu kan, tapi mah kalo mereka pasangannya jadi mau bikin yang sweet sweet gitu. Ngebayangin muka Kyungsoo jadi binal itu sedikit tidak bisa, soalnya mukanya bocah banget :( maafkan saya.

.

Semoga cerita alay ala jaman SMA ini bisa menghibur kalian terutama yang lagi gabut pas 17-an.

.

Dan ingat! Saya tidak sedang promosi bahwa merokok itu baik. Chanyeol disini jangan ditiru. Merokok adalah pintu menuju penyakit apapun. So stay healthy gengs, jangan sia-siakan masa muda kamu.

.

Terakhir

Happy Independence Day for Indonesia

 **17.08.17**


End file.
